La vida detrás de otra League of Legends
by wildetimes89
Summary: Hola, soy nuevo aquí, pues estoy entrando en este tema de la literatura y me encantaría hacerlo con uno de mis personajes favoritos de los videojuegos. Agradecería comentarios que pudieran ayudar en mi desarrollo entre palabras. Sin más los dejo leer lo que he escrito... Trataré de hacerlo lo más largo posible, pero depende de muchas cosas.


Tras el pasar de los tiempos,

Runaterra se había sometido a varios conflictos que conllevaron al sin fín de guerras entre los grandes países, dejándose consumir por sus propios fines. Pero mucho antes de que el caos se desatara sobre los pueblos, nuestra historia se basa allí, ya que nosotros, somos **eternos**.

~ _Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo~_

Con la tenue luz del sol que se reflejaba sobre el gran lago azul en la orilla de esta se ubicaba una mujer de pelo blanco al igual que el color de su piel pero menos claro. Ella se encontraba descansando en posición fetal frente al lago, preguntándose si algún día podría demostrar el poder de su verdadera fuerza.

Ella vivía en uno de los pequeños pueblos que aunque de los más cercanos de Jonia, esta era la más lejana de todas. Este pueblo se veía más "famoso" por los sucesos extraños que iban pasando en las últimas semanas.

Varias personas han estado desapareciendo, algunas se lo merecían, otras, no deberían de haberlo hecho.

Ella lo sabía y quería ayudar, sabía que podía hacerlo, pero siguió sin entender como poder emplear su poder para ayudar.

Sus padres no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que ella era, ella siempre trató de lograr que sus padres entendieran, pero, eso apenas les importaba. Con el tiempo ellos se ganaban la vida gracias a su granja

pero desde que empezaron las desapariciones, todo fue cayendo picada, el efecto que tuvieron los sucesos fue grande, ya que los comerciantes viajeros y las salidas al aire libre se volvieron peligrosas.

Ella por su seguridad uno de sus parientes le enseñó las artes básicas de la defensa personal y el uso de armas y herramientas. Ella sinceramente no veía la necesidad de aprenderlas y en que le podría servir tales hablididades en un trabajo de campo como lo era la granja.

Pero quien le había enseñado era nada más y nada menos que uno de sus tíos que ella confiaba más que nadie. Él fue el que la cuido cuando más lo necesitaba. Y ahora todo lo que le había enseñado no terminó en vano, además de que siguió entrenando para darse una mejor forma física. Y no solo eso, al mismo tiempo pudo obtener un mejor trabajo a la cual dedicarse: **La Cacería.**

No le fue difícil acostumbrarse a su nueva afición, sin embargo, ella había empezado a dejar su antiguo ganado y poniendo a cabo su plan de justicia partió como cazadora trotamundos con el sueño de lograr deshacerse de la maldad del mundo. Ya había tenido en cuenta del camino difícil que tendrá que recorrer, pero esta había sido la decisión de la muchacha. Arrogante tal vez, pero al fin y al cabo, no podría cambiar los sentimientos de las personas, estando en un solo lugar del cual, tal vez nadie podría saber.

El primero de los lugares que donde podría empezar, era una de las grandes ciudades, donde la justicia con solo ver la ciudad brillar por los reflejos del sol, se podría notar que se desbordara, sería Demacia. Era uno de sus pocos lugares que esperaba que existiesen y solo lo había oído de los comerciantes deambulantes, pero ocasionalmente leído en los libros antiguos.

Pero volvió en si misma y dejando atrás esas ilusiones volvió de nuevo pensando en lo básico...

No sabía en donde se ubicaba.

Había escuchado que las fantasías eran demasiado buenas para ser real, pues en sí su fantasía era totalmente irreal si se tratara de imágenes de donde podría ubicarse.

Pero no le hecho más rodeos al tema y pensó rápidamente en como podría localizar esa ciudad.

Ciertamente en varios de los bar que conocía podría reunir información, ya que no era la primera vez que escapaba de su casa, aunque la única diferencia era solamente que esta vez no volvería en mucho tiempo.

Se levantó dispuesta a su sueño con gran optimismo, a su siguiente destino.

A unos pequeños pasos de su destino se encontraba uno de los bares que ella conocía bien por el tiempo que había salido hace unos años. Las "escamas del dragón" eran de los mejores lugares que conocía donde podría revelarse la información que necesitaba.

Entró dejando la puerta abierta y se sentó en la primera banca que se situaba delante de la mesera. Levantó su mirada y saludó a la pelirroja mujer que la iba atender en el momento.


End file.
